Hati
by Don't tell me anything
Summary: Menjadi Iblis buka keinginannya, berusaha kuat adalah janji munafik yang dia jalaninya. Dan kebenaran atas Ayahnya, adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin untuk dia dengar./ Aku tidak membutuhkan mimpi-mimpi itu, dan aku tidak mengingikan setiap bintang di langit. Cukup bersama dengan kalian aku akan merasa lebih baik./ Chap3: Bertemu Sepuluh Elit (Bagian Pertama)
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Kehampaan di dalam hatinya, bukan keinginannya untuk mempertahankan semua itu. Ia tak ingin bersedih dengan membangun tembok pembatas antara dirinya dan orang-orang. Namun sesuatu tetap membuatnya harus mempertahankan semua rasa sakit itu.

Warning : ****Sebagian bersar pada chapter 1 tidak akan mengikuti alur DxD.****

 ** **Dan untuk chapter pertama ini usia Naruto itu 6-7**** ** **th**** ** **.****

 ** **Dan pada chapter satu juga Naruto menerima bidak Kuda dari Rias dan menjadi Iblis.****

* * *

Chapter 1 : Membuka.

 ** _'_** ** _ _ **Ibumu, memutuskan mengorbankan dirinya pada Iblis agar kau tetap hidup...'**__**

Ia tidak mengerti sebuah suara yang mengema di dalam malam yang hitam, mentap ia tidak bisa menemukan lebih jauh apa, siapa yang berada di balik gelapnya jeruji besi ini. Di atas air yang tak bersadar ia mencoba berdiri meski dengan kaki yang gemetar. Tapi ia terjatuh, ketakutan yang keluar saat sepasang mata semerah darah yang menatapnya tajam.

 ** _'_** ** _ _ **Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku adalah eksistensi terkuat setelah Tiga Dewa Naga yang bodoh, tetapi aku bukan harus tau semua hal, Naruto'**__**

'Begitu...' ia kembali menatap mata merah itu, mencoba berdiri ia mendekati jeruji besi dan menyentuhnya. 'Aku mengerti ...'

Setelah itu ia terjatuh di depan penjara itu, menutup kembali matanya merasakan sakit menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sakit dan menahannya kala itu, mengingat semua yang telah pergi darinya, semua yang hilang tak tergantikan dan tak pernah akan kembali.

Tidak membuka mata, menyadari kesadaran mulai menjauh darinya.

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar nak?"

Naruto berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, namun seseorang menahannya. Dia seorang wanita yang terlihat baik dalam kesan pertama, di belakangnya berdiri seeorang dengan rambut merah panjang menyerupai wanita. Naruto hanya bingung tidak mengerti, karena Ibunya berpesan agar rambut pria itu tidak boleh terlalu panjang. Standar rambut yang di wajibkan oleh ibunya adalah seperti rambut ayahnya yang telah meninggal－

Tidak, ibunya juga telah meninggalkannya. Ia sendiri, untuk saat ini dan selamanya.

"Ada apa?" wanita itu bertanya dengan nada yang lembut di dengar.

Namun ia hanya mengeleng pelan dang meremas selimutnya, meski terdengar sama... meski suara itu terdengar dengan nada lembut yang sama dengan nada yang sering di ucapkan ibunya. Namun ia sadar bahwa wanita itu bukan ibunya, tubuhnya bergetar namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tagis. Ibunya telah berpesan bahwa laki-laki harus kuat, ibunya tidak mengatakan lebih lanjut bagaimana harus menjadi kuat. Namun ia yakin bahwa tidak menangis adalah salah satu caranya.

Wanita itu diam melihat anak kecil yang dia selamatkan terdiam dengan tubuh yang bergetar, kesedihan yang sangat jelas dia rasakan bersumber dari anak kecil ini. Saat air mata anak itu berjatuhan dan membasahi selimut, dia menyadari bahwa anak itu telah menangis tanpa suara. Membuatnya memeluk tubuh kecil itu atas dasar dari perasaan seorang ibu.

"Jangan bersedih, kau boleh anggap aku sebagai Ibu bagimu."

Namun tidak ada balasan apapun dari anak itu.

"Kau boleh memanggilku ibu-mu."

Tetap balasan yang dia harapkan tidak pernah ada, hanya ada air mata... sebuah tangisan tanpa suara yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di belakang istrinya, mata yang melihat bagaimana istrinya mendekap lembut anak manusia yang dia selamatkan. Dia tidak akan berkomentar lebih, tetapi istrinya mungkin akan mengadopsi anak tersebut setelahnya. Dia tidak masalah, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya...

* * *

"Oni-chan.." gadis itu menatap kakaknya setelah selesai mengintip dari cela pintu untuk apa yang dia lihat.

"Ya, Rias-chan?" sebuah suara dengan nada yang ane dengan cepat membalasnya.

Rias mengabaikana bagaiamana cara kakaknya membalas, lagi pula dia menyukai itu. Gadis kecil itu kembali melihat dari cela pintu dan mendapati bahawa anak laki-laki itu tengah di peluk oleh ibunya, dia tidak mengerti namun yang pasti tidak ada rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya.

"Kau menyukainya Rias-chan?" kakaknya kembali bersuara, Rias menoleh kepada kakaknya dan mendapati bahwa tangan kakaknya telah menepuk pelan kepalanaya.

Ia tidak memprotes untuk hal itu, bagaimanapun ia menyukai saat kakaknya mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau, Oni-chan." dia menatap dan menemukan perasaan bahwa anak laki-laki itu seperti 'Sendiri'. "Dia seperti terlihat sendiri."

Namun kakaknya hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, buat dia tidak merasa sendiri lagi. Buat dia merasa bahwa kita ada di sampingnya."

Rias menganggukkan kepalanya, namun setelahnya dia menunjukkan wajah tidak mengerti. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya Oni-chan?"

Namun dia tidak mendapat jawaban, gadis itu hanya melihat kakaknya menjajarkan tinggi dengannya dan tersenyum. "Bertemanlah dengannya."

* * *

Dan setahun berlalu.

Rias berlari dan melompat dengan penuh semangat, gadis itu menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil dan mulai melempar energi sihir kepada sasaran yang ada. Terdengar bunyi ledakan setelahnya. Namun Rias terlihat kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa serangannya tidak ada yang tepat mengenai sasaran, dia kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Terdiam sebentar pikirannya melayang menuju seminggu yang lalu saat Naruto yang di latih oleh Tou-chan melempar semua pisau kecil yang di siapkan khusus untuknya tepat sasaran.

Rias melihat semua dengan kagum, bagaimana Naruto mengenai semuanya. Bahkan Naruto sanggup mengenai sasaran yang berada dalam titik butanya.

Dan kembali ke kesadaran. Rias merasakan energi mulai keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu, dia mencoba serius dan setelah cukup gadis itu melompat tinggi dan mulai melempar bola energi itu. Dia melempar, dan bola itu melayang cepat dan meledak. Rias tersenyum riang meski dari semua lemparan hanya satu yang mengenai sasaran itu sudah menyenangkan hati kecilnya, dia ingin terawa rasanya tetapi saat menyadari bahwa dia telah melompat terlalu tinggi. Gadis itu mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

Beberapa maid berteriak khawatir saat Rias tidak mampu mempertahankan posisinya dan mulai melayang jatuh. Beberapa pengawal berniat berlari dan mengejar untuk menangkap tubuh kecil pewaris Gremory itu. Tapi... semua terhenti saat Nona muda meraka telah menghilang tepat di depan mata mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Rias menutup matanya takut, untuk sesaat teriakkan terdengar penuh khekawatiran dari para maid dan kepakan sayap para pengawal yang berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi dalam detik, dia menyadari bahwa dia telah berada dalam pelukan. Rias membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya telah berada di atas cabang pohon yang tidak jauh di tempat dia berlatih, menyadari Naruto telah datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"Rias, kamu tidak apa-apa?" suara dari Naruto yang terdengar khawatir.

Rias menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan mereka mengambang, Naruto turun dari cabang pohon itu segera. Melepaskan pelukan Naruto menatap gadis itu dalam diam, ia melihat beberapa Maid yang mulai menuju ke arah mereka. Ia menarap gadis itu yang terlihat tidak khawatir dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tersenyum lugu ke arahanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ... tersenyum lugu sebagaimana dia seharusnya. Keluguan yang akan selalu di jaga oleh Naruto.

Sebuah janji munafik yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Rias." Naruto mengelus kepala itu, melakukan apa yang sering dia perhatikan dari Sirzechs, kakak angkatnya. "Chichiue-sama, dan Hahaue-sama akan sedih mengetahui bila kamu terluka."

Rias menikmati sentuhan Naruto, tapi saat dia mendengar kalimat selanjutnya gadis itu membuka mata dan menatap Naruto dengan cemberut. "Hu uh."

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat seperti dirimu." Rias menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya jujur di hadapan Naruto. Anak lelaki itu hanya diam menjadi pendengar yang baik, beberapa Maid yang datang hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Gadis kecil itu bercerita dan mulai membuat beberapa gerakan aneh, tentu saja Naruto menghentikan beberapa gerakan berbahaya dari Rias. "Lalu aku akan mengumpulkan Anggota Keluarga sendiri dan akan memenangkan Rating Game."

"Tentu kamu akan memenangkannya, Rias." Naruto tersenyum kecil, masih dengan mata yang sama yang menatap Rias setahun yang lalu. "Aku percaya..."

"Tentu, Narutokan, akan ada selalu di sampingku." Rias tersenyum dan memeluk anak lelaki itu bahagia.

Dan Naruto tidak menolak pelukan itu, tidak pula meresponnya. Ia hanya diam, menatap langit mendung yang terhalangi helaian rambut merah indah yang mengambang.

"Tentu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu, gadis merah itu terlihat kecewa namun bukan masalah besar untuk Naruto. "Karena itu, tidak perlu tergesah-gesah untuk menjadi kuat."

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, perlahan saja."

Rias menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku telah kuat, dan karena aku kuat aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk melindungimu."

Rias tidak terlihat puas, namun pada akhirnya dia hanya menyetujuui apa yang di ucapkan Naruto. "Hmm.. baiklah Naruto, aku tidak akan memaksakan diri ku lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin lebih lemah dari pada Sona."

Dan Naruto tersenyum untuk itu. "Aku mengerti."

Dan percakapan singkat yang belalu setelah itu.

Rias seperti melupakan janjinya untuk tidak memaksakan diri, kembali membicarakan bagaiaman Naruto bisa menjadi kuat dan bagaimana dia bisa sekuat Naruto. Naruto menaikan alis mengingat bagaimana cepatnya gadis itu melupakan janjinya dan mengalihkan topik tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah bangsawan kemarin, mengingat sekarang adalah waktu libur bagi bangsawan.

Gadis lugu itu tidak menyadari bagaimana Naruto telah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan dengan semangat menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kelas hari kemarin.

"Hu uh, aku merasa yang paling bodoh di kelas." Rias cemberut dan mengenggam ujung roknya, sebuah kebiasaan yang sangat familiar di mata Naruto saat ada hal yang tidak enak di rasakan gadis itu. "Dia－Sona, tidak sepertiku, dia seakan bisa mengetahui semuanya, para Guru membicarakannya dengan bangga. Tapi pada saat giliranku aku tidak bisa menjawab hampir semua soal yang ada... aku mengatakan dengan keras bahwa aku adalah pesaingnya, tapi melihat kami di kelas aku merasa..."

Naruto menpuk pundak Rias pelan, membuat gadis itu berhenti bicara. "Tidak masalah," Naruto tersenyum. "Aku akan mengajarimu semuanya.."

"Benarkah? Tapi Naruto, kamu tidak sekolahkan?"

Sekolah itu khusus untuk kalangan bangsawan, rakyat jelata tidak akan mendapatkan hak tersebut. Meski Naruto adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Gremory, sekolah para bangsawan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dia miliki.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Nii-sama sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku meski aku tidak menempuh pendidikan apapun."

"Aku mengerti, baiklah nanti ajari aku yang kamu tau."

"Tidak masalah."

Beberapa Maid datang membawakan cemilan dan teh untuk mereka, Rias menerima semua itu dengan senang hati. Meski langit mekai tidak pernah secerah Dunia manusia, namun merasakan cemilan dan teh adalah hal yang istimewa. Mengikuti gaya Manusia sedang menjadi tren di Dunia mekai setelah perang saudara berakhir.

Setidaknya itu yang diketahui Naruto.

"Ojou-sama, Sona-sama datang untuk menemui anda." Seorang Maid datang menemuinya untuk memberi kabar kedatangan Sona. Untuk sejenak Rias melupakan Naruto dan mulai berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Sona.

"Naruto ayo.." Namun saat gadis itu berbalik dia tidak menemukan Naruto disana, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak ada Naruto, dia... seakan tidak pernah ada di sana.

Dan hanya sebuah surat kecil yang menunjukkan bahwa pernah ada di sana. Rias mengambil surat itu dan membacanya dengan cemberut, tapi dengan cepat gadis kecil itu menyimpan surat itu dan berlari menuju gerbang utama.

* * *

Sebuah belati jatuh dari ketiadaan, dan Naruto muncul setelah itu. Di puncak menara kasti Gremory mata yang telah mendapat kemampuan dari Iblis melihat segalanya, di atas menara ia melihat Rias yang berlari menuju Sona di halaman utama kastil Gremory.

Sitri dan Gremory adalah sekutu yang baik, persahabatan dua ahli waris adalah hal yang seharusnya di jaga sebagaimana yang dilakukan oleh generasi sebelumnya.

Naruto menutup mata mencoba merasakan gelap saat ia menutup mata, banyak yang berubah setelah pertemuan itu. Mencoba mempertahankan apa yang dulu membenuk dirinya, meskipun itu tidak mungkin lagi setelah ia menjadi Iblis. Mengapdi kepada keluarga yang menyelamatkannya, dan akan selalu melindungi satu-satunya harta yang keluarga ini miliki.

Harta yang keluarga ini miliki.

Sesuatu yang sejak melihatnya pertamakali, membuat seorang Naruto Gremory mengucapkan sebuah sumpah yang sebetulnya hanya omong kosong belaka.

Rias Gremory.

Meski Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya tidak meminta.

Tetapi ia akan melindunginya, atas keegoisannya sendiri... sesuai pesan ibunya. ' _ _Jangan menjadi jahat, jika seseorang berbuat jahat padamu, balas mereka dengan kabaikan. Jika mereka baik padamu, balas mereka dengan kebaikan yang lebih.'__

Kedewasaan yang tidak datang pada waktunya, semua kalimat lugu dari ibunya yang tetap ia tanam di hati. Tidak berubah, tidak akan pernah melupakan walau ia bukan manusia lagi.

"Naruto-kun."

Pupil mata Naruto melebar, menoleh ia menemukan seorang pria yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu ayah angkatnya juga melihat kebawah, ikut menyasikan interaksi Sona dan Rias.

Naruto berdiri memberi hormat dengan cepat, namun gerakan pria itu lebih cepat darinya. Bukan gerakannya, tetapi tekanan yang diberikan pria itu untuk menahan gerakkannya.

"Chichiue-sama.."

"Huh.. padahal aku berharap kau memanggilku, Otou-chan Naruto. Seperti Rias memanggilku." Zeoticus berbicara dengan ekspresi muram di wajah, pria itu memandang Naruto seperti terluka. Namun semua berhenti saat tidak melihat ekspresi lain yang di tunjukkan Naruto selain rasa hormat. "Aku tidak bercanda dengan apa yang aku minta."

"Aku..." Naruto menunduk tidak melihat wajah dari orang yang sangat ia hormati itu. "... akan mencoba."

"Ya.. hanya kami, keluarga mu yang mengerti seberapa baik dirimu ini nak."

"Terimakasih, Chichiue-sama."

Zeoticus terdiam, menatap anak Manusia yang dia angkat menjadi angota keluarganya. Dia tersenyum "Panggil aku Otou-chan.."

"Aku akan mencoba.."

Wajah pria itu berkedut, menyadari bahwa percakapan dengan anaknya ini menjadi berputar.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Rias."

Ekspresi Naruto tidak berubah dari kekosongannya, meski hanya sebuah topik usang. Mengatahui bagaimana ayahnya sangat mengetahui segala hal tentang Rias, namun mulut tetap terbuka untuk menjawab. "Cukup baik," Naruto tersenyum, sebuah teriakkan nyaring terdengar dari bawah. "Rias menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik, cukup berkembang cepat untuk anak seusianya. Aku hanya memintanya untuk tidak memaksakan diri ... sesuatu yang tergesa-gesa tidak akan menghasilkan hal yang baik.

Sebuah pedang harus di tempa secara perlahan jika menginginkan hasil yang baik."

"Tidak seperti yang Tou-chan lihat, kamu tidak seperti itu." Zeoticus memandang anak angkatnya itu, lebih jauh pria itu memandang mata biru anak angkatnya yang kusam. "Kamu selalu tergesah-gesah dalam semua hal."

"Karena aku harus menjadi kuat." Zeoticus terdiam menatap anak itu, mencoba membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Untuk melindungi apa yang saat ini aku miliki, untuk melindungi keluarga ini, untuk melindungi Rias."

Naruto tidak menatap pria itu, tidak menatap seorang 'Ayah' yang lebih dari setahun ini telah merawatnya. Hingga sebuah elusan pelan di kepala mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jangan mengucapkan hal itu, bagaiamanpun kau adalah anak dari keluarga Gremory." Zeoticus mendekap anak itu, meski dia tau Naruto tidak akan membalas. Namun iya yakin Naruto akan menerima mereka. "Kami cukup dan sangat kuat untuk melindungi anak-anak kami, jadi jangan memaksakan diri."

Naruto terdiam dalam pelukan itu, ia tidak menatap kearah wajah Ayahnya. "Apa itu sebuah perintah?"

Ia ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi semua, cukup kuat untuk mencengah hal yang sama terulang kembali. Lalu kenapa?

"Tidak, ini sebuah permohonan dari orang tuamu."

"Akan aku coba..." meski ragu, Naruto tetap berkata untuk menuruti. Ibu mengatakan ia harus menjadi anak yang patuh pada perintah. "Chichiue-sama.."

"Panggil aku Otou-chan, ok."

"Aku, akan mencoba..."

* * *

 **Don't tell me anything** di sini, halo semua. (hormat-hormat)

sebelumnya terimakasih buat sudah baca ffn ini, mungkin banyak yang tidak mengerti atau terkesan ngaco karena ini bukan mengambil alur canon dari dxd sendiri. **Don't tell me anything** meminta maaf untuk itu.

untuk segala typo dan keanehan cerita **Don't tell me anything** meminta maaf sekali lagi untuk itu, bagaimanapun ffn ini hanya di bikin dalam waktu 30 menit. jadi hanya sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ada konsep yang jelas seperti penulis yang lain.

Jadi tolong di nikmati, bagaimana cerita ini akan mengalir.

segala saran dan kritikkannya sangat **Don't tell me anything** nanti.


	2. Chapter 2 : Niat dari pedang

Summary : Kehampaan di dalam hatinya, bukan keinginannya untuk mempertahankan semua itu. Ia tak ingin bersedih dengan membangun tembok pembatas antara dirinya dan orang-orang. Namun sesuatu tetap membuatnya harus mempertahankan semua rasa sakit itu.

Warning : ****Chapter 2 masih tidak akan mengikuti alur dari DxD****

 ** **Tambahan untuk chap Flasback ada baiknya di baca sambil dengarkan lagu sedih. Saya minta maaf tidak tau judul lagunya apa, tetapi musik instrumen yg cocok untuk flasback adalah****

 **1-Hour Anime Mix - Most Beautiful & Emotional - Emotional Mix** **pada waktu 7:41 atau 27:53 (Bisa di temukan di Youtube dan bukan promosi, bukan) :D  
**

 **jika ada yang mengetau dua judul insturmental di atas saya akan sangat berterimakasih. enak dengar musiknya sumber inspirasi bangat buat chapter ini.**

 **selamat membaca**

* * *

 ** **Usia Naruto dalam chapter 2 adalah 8 tahun.****

* * *

Chapter 2 : Niat dari pedang.

* * *

Untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya setelah menjadi Iblis, Naruto kembali memijakkan kaki di tanah Manusia. Salju yang turun di malam tahun baru, jalan yang licin oleh es yang membeku, dan kilauan lampu dari hiasa pohon cemara yang indah... semua hal yang dahulu tidak terpikir akan ia alami kembali setelah menjadi Iblis.

Beberapa orang bernyanyi di pinggir jalan dengan suka cita, beberapa orang memakai pakaian merah dan tertawa tanpa ia mengerti untuk tujuan apa. Naruto merasa bingung dan mencoba mendatangi, namun tarikan dari Rias memaksa ia mengurungkan semua itu.

Jalan tersusun dari bebauan yang di potong rapi, Gereja dan tempat ibadah lainnya bukan sesuatu yang dapat ia sentuh lagi. Di tengah kota , di depan air mancur mereka berdiam memakan pizza yang mereka beli di pinggir jalan.

"Mengapa kita kesini? Aku merasa ini tidak benar Rias." Naruto berucap, menatap sebuah menara miring yang terkenal seraya memakan pizza miliknya. Ia menelan dan meneguk __Nestea__ yang di beli di minimarket. "Ini tidak benar, tanah ini di bawah kekuasaan pihak Surga. Jika bukan karena Nii-sama seorang pimpinan Mekai, kita mungkin sudah mati sejak langkah pertama."

Rias menatap Naruto tidak mengerti gadis itu masih memakan potongan pizza di tangannya tanpa ambil peduli. "Aku ingin mencari keluarga baru ku."

"Secepat ini?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti, "Bukankah kemarin kamu baru saja merengkarnasi Akeno menjadi Iblis."

Naruto tidak mendapat balasan, melihat gadis di sebelahnya memilih diam Naruto tau ini kenapa. "Apa ini masalah Sona?"

Rias memberi anggukan kecil.

"Tapi.." anak laki-laki itu terlihat ragu, dan memandang sekeliling. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa hawa suci telah mengawasinya sejak kedatangan mereka. "Dari semua tempat, kenapa harus di sini?"

"Hu uh, Oni-chan berkata bahwa permainan pedang dari Exorcist adalah salah satu yang terbaik." Rias berdiri dengan cepat, "Mungkin ada beberapa di antara mereka yang berniat menjadi keluarga Gremory."

Mendengar itu, Naruto berkedip dengan tidak percaya. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan lelah datang terlebih dahulu.

Ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian setahun yang lalu.

 ** **Flashback.****

 ** **Itu sama dengan langit pada malam hari, di bawah salju yang menumpuk, sesuatu yang lebih gelap dari pada malam hadir di depannya. Seseorang berdiri di depan Kastil keluarga Gremory. Orang itu muncul di depannya, tekanan terkuat yang pernah ia rasakan selama hidup di tanah Mekai, orang itu lebih superior di banding Lucifer saat ini dan yang lainnya.****

 ** **Tidak meski empat Maou saat ini bersatu, semua bukan tandingan untuk orang itu.****

 ** **Saju turun, ia membeku di malam itu.****

 ** **Tidak menyadari bagaimana orang itu telah mucul di depannya. Seorang Malaikat hitam, Pria itu memiliki sayap hitam yang tumbuh di belakang tubuhnya, seperti terlihat seusia ayah angkatnya atau mungkin lebih tua.****

 ** **Dia membungkuk, mata yang saling menatap.****

 **"** ** **Kamu mungkin telah menyadarinya," Dia tersenyum, dan menepuk kepalanya. "Apa yanng berada di dalam tubuhmu, bukanlah sebuah Sacred Gear atau semacamnya."****

 ** **Saat itu, di halaman Kastil Gremory yang dingin Naruto bertanya. "Siapa Anda?"****

 **"** ** **Tidak perlu tau untuk saat ini." Dia tersenyum seperti ayah angkatnya. "Apa yang kamu miliki adalah keunikan tersendiri. Bukan pekerjaan 'Tuhan', tetapi pekerjaan seorang 'Manusia'"****

 ** **Malam itu, ia tidak hanya melihat salju, tetapi juga melihat bulu hitam yang jatuh dari langit.****

 **"** ** **Meski bukan yang terkuat, tapi yang ada di dalam tubuhmu... adalah seorang calon 'Ratu Dunia' ini."****

 ** **Ia sering memahami beberapa hal, tapi perkataan orang ini ia tidak memahaminya.****

 ** **Pada saat itu seorang Maid memanggilnya, ketika ia menghadap ke arah pria itu lagi. Semua sudah terlambat, Malaikat hitam itu sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada jejak, seperti dia tidak pernah ada di sana.****

 **"** ** **Naruto-sama.."****

 ** **Kembali menoleh, menemukan Maid salah satu kasti mendatanginya. "Ada apa."****

 **"** ** **Anda di minta untuk menemui Sirzechs-sama."****

* * *

 ** **Naruto dengan cepat melesat mengambil tumpuan pada dahan pohon berikutnya, angin berhembus dingin dan salju yang turun menghalangi. Tokyo pada malam natal, kilauan cahaya terang yang menyinari sisi baik sebuah kota. Jauh dari kejahatan malam, jauh dari gelap, dan jauh dari Iblis yang bersembunyi.****

 **"** ** **Rias.." Naruto medarat, langkah kaki yang tergesah menuju gadis kecil berambut merah yang sedang duduk membersihkan lukanya. "Apa yang terjadi.. dan mengapa?"****

 ** **Naruto menatap luka bakar yang berada di legan Rias, ia tau bahwa itu bukan luka biasa. Itu racun dari cahaya, dan itu berbahaya.****

 **"** ** **Sudah lupakan ini."****

 ** **Rias berucapa menangkan, namun Naruto hanya diam menatap luka itu. Ia melihat dan menemukan ada yang hilang. "Dimana para pengawal dan maid yang menemanimu."****

 ** **Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, Naruto mendekat dan menyentuh luka bakar itu. Itu luka bakar yang buruk, saat melihatnya ia tau betapa tidak baiknya apa yang terjadi atas Rias.****

 **"** ** **Naruto.."****

 ** **Anak laki-laki itu menoleh menemukan Rias yang menatapnya sedih, membuat ia tidak mengerti.****

 **"** ** **Apa yang terjadi, Rias?"****

 **"** ** **Aku..." Gadis itu tidak menatapnya, tapi Naruto tau... apa yang akan dia katakan bukanlah hal yang baik. "Ada seseorang..."****

 ** **Naruto menunggu, Rias menatap mata anak laki-laki itu dan mengenggam tangannya. "Dia terluka..."****

 **"** ** **Itu bukan urusan kita!"****

 ** **Perkataan itu membuat Rias terkejut, namun belum sempat untuk membalas gadis itu merasakan Naruto menarik tangannya. Dia menoleh kembali ke belakang, melihat gelapnya hutan yang tertutup salju yang turun. Membuat dia kembali mengingat gadis Manusia yang dia tolong tadi, rasa aman yang akan dia janjikan, dan semua yang ingin dia berikan untuk teman barunya itu.****

 **"** ** **Tidak, Naruto.." Rias menolak, namun anak lekali itu tetap keras untuk menyeretnya. "Ku bilang tidak!"****

 ** **Dan Naruto tidak berpendapat saat melihat kunainya terlempar jauh setelah itu. Naruto menatap Rias dengan tidak mengerti, kembali menemukan raut wajah yang ia tidak sukai itu.****

 **"** ** **Mengapa?"****

 **"** ** **Kenapa kamu tidak mendengar ku!" gadis itu berteriak, namun anak lelaki itu hanya diam menerima. Mencoba, tangan yang kembali terjulur untuk mengapai, namun dengan cepat Rias menepis tangan itu.****

 ** **Dia menjadi sedih, untuk semua dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sakit. "Kenapa kamu begitu jahat Naruto.."****

 **"** ** **Aku..." Naruto ingin membela, namun suara tangisan yang keluar di bawah turunnya salju mendiamkan semua. Ia bersalah, Naruto merasa mungkin ia bersalah. "... tidaklah jahat."****

 **"** ** **Pembohong!"****

 **"** ** **Rias..."****

 ** **Meski merasa sedih, Rias mengusap air matanya keras. Dia menatap Naruto tajam, walau harus sesekali menghapus air mata yang turun. "Lalu mengapa kamu tidak mendengarkan aku!"****

 **"** ** **Karena itu..." Naruto mencoba kembali menatap gadis itu, penuh akan emosi yang meluap... penuh dengan kesedihan. ".. bukan urusan kita, yang penting adalah keselamatan m-"****

 ** **Sebuah kepalan tangan yang datang dan memukul dadanya. Naruto hanya membiarkan itu terjadi, membiarkan Rias memukul dadanya melampiaskan emosi yang gadis itu miliki. Tidak akan... tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusan ini lebih dalam.****

 ** **Karna pesan dari kakaknya dan Chichiue-sama telah sangat jelas.****

 **"** ** **Rias, yang terjadi..." Naruto mengenggam tangan itu lembut. "Itu bukan urusanmu lagi, semua bukan salahmu.."****

 ** **Naruto ingin pergi, tapi saat gadis itu mengenggam tangannya lebih erat ia kembali diam. Menatap gadis itu, menatap surai darah yang tertutup salju.****

 **"** ** **Naruto..." tidak menatap, gadis itu hanya bersedih dan tidak menatap iris biru milik anak lelaki itu. "Selamatkan dia..."****

 **"** ** **Karna dia sama dengan mu, gadis itu telah kehilangan semuanya.." genggaman yang semakin erat. "Tidak ada lagi yang dia punya, selain pertemanan singkat kami."****

 ** **Naruto menatapnya salju yang turun, langit malam gelap yang mengingatkannya pada Malaikat hitam itu. "aku... mengerti."****

 ** **Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Rias dengan senyum di wajah. Mungkin setelah ini akan ada sedikit masalah... tapi biarlah.****

 ** **Naruo meletakkan selembar kertas dengan lambang keluarga Gremory di sana. Tidak berselang lama beberapa orang pengawal dan maid keluarga Gremory muncul dan memberi hormat pada mereka berdua.****

 **"** ** **Naruto..."****

 **"** ** **Aku akan pergi..." Naruto menatap Rias, menyerahkannya pada pengawal dan maid keluarga. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku."****

 ** **Rias berbalik sejenak, namun setelahnya ia sadar bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada sebuah belati bermata tiga, senjata yang sangat akrab dalam ingatannya... itu milik Naruto.****

* * *

 ** **Gadis itu berteriak penuh dengan rasa sakit saat sebelah tangannya yang robek terluka di paksa di tarik ke atas. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian pendeta memaksanya berdiri. Dia menangis, kakinya bergetar penuh luka dan lelah.****

 **"** ** **Ampun.. kakek.."****

 **"** ** **Dasar anak sialan." sebuah pukulan datang setelahnya, tubuhnya oleng namun dia kembali berteriak saat tangannya di tarik kembali untuk memaksanya berdiri. "Kau kabur dari tempat itu, berani sekali kau!"****

 **"** ** **Aku berjanji... awwww... sakit sekali, kakek." kakinya sudah tidak kuat, seperti bisa runtuh kapan saja. "Ampun.."****

 ** **Namun hanya sebuah pukulan yang menjadi jawabannya.****

 **"** ** **Kau sama sialannya dengan Ibu mu!" Lelaki lain di sana berbicara menghujat. "Darah kotor!"****

 **"** ** **Tidakk... Ibu-" ia tidak pernah menyelesaikan itu, sebuah tongkat datang dan melayang tepat pada kakinya berkali-kali.****

 **"** ** **Ibu mu kawin dengan Malaikat Jatuh, dan sekarang kau berteman dengan Iblis setelah semua kebaikan kami padamu." gadis itu jatuh, tidak ada tenanga untuk berdiri.****

 ** **Suara retak patah yang terdengar, dan darah yang mewarnai putihnya salju malam itu.****

 ** **Dan tidak ada suara apapun setelah itu, gadis itu terjatuh di atas salju merah. Memandang penuh luka untuk semua yang berada di depannya... hanya memandang, berharap bisa mengutuk mereka semua.****

 ** **Mereka semua...****

 **"** ** **Ada apa hah!" beberapa orang kembali menendangnya, namun dia hanya diam tidak membalas... dia hanya sudah lelah untuk membela diri.****

 ** **Hanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar medengar hinaan yang tak ada habisnya ini.****

 ** **Ayahnya telah pergi entah kemana.****

 ** **Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya selalu mengawasi mereka, tapi saat ibunya di hukum mati di depan matanya. Ayah tidak pernah muncul.****

 ** **Untuk anak kotor seperti dirinya yang bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan mimpi yang dia punya, seseorang datang membawanya percaya kembali akan mimpi yang ada. Dia teman pertamanya, meski bukan seorang Manusia.****

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Akeno... aku akan datang kembali menyelamatkan mu"**__**

 **"** ** **Rias..." sebuah bisikan kecil.****

 ** **Meski tidak mengharapkan itu, meski dia tau mungkin Rias tidak akan datang.****

 ** **Tapi dia hanya ingin percaya... dan mati dalam mempercayai itu.****

 **'** ** **Aku percaya padamu'****

* * *

 ** **Naruto tiba namun ia terlambat.****

 ** **Semua telah menghilang dari hadapannya, beberapa hutan rusak terbakar akibat pertarungan. Ia melangkah berusaha menemukan yang masih selamat, pertarungan antara pendeta dan pengawal keluarga Gremory.****

 ** **Jauh di dalam hati, ia bersyukur Rias bisa selamat.****

 **"** ** **Adakah yang masih hidup?"****

 ** **Naruto tau itu bodoh, namun kalimat itu tetap keluar dari mulutnya. Langkah kaki yang terbenam di dalam salju, udara yang dingin tapi itu bukan masalah untuknya. Banyak pohon yang terbakar, beberapa di antaranya tercabut dari akarnya.****

 ** **Naruto melihat beberapa tulisan kanji, menyadari bahwa yang bertarung melawan pengawal dan maid yang menemani Rias adalah Manusia.****

 **"** ** **Adakah..." ucapannya tidak pernah selesai setelah semua... di sana di bawah pohon besar yang ridang. Merah darah, salju yang tidak lagi putih. Di atasnya tertutup oleh salju yang turun, gadis itu menggigil dan sekarat.****

 ** _'_** ** _ _ **Naruto... Selamatkan gadis itu'**__**

 ** **Naruto melangkah mendekat, dan ia melihat pedihnya kenyataan yang ada... begitu menyakitkan. "Maaf aku terlambat."****

 ** **Anak laki-laki itu membersihkan salju yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu, terdiam menemukan bahwa darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari tubuh lemah itu. "Bertahanlah.." ia merobek pakaiannya dan membalut tubuh kurus itu dengan kain bajunya. "Bertahanlah.." walau gadis itu tidak membalas ucapannya, Naruto tau benar bahwa mata lelah gadis itu menatapanya.****

 ** **Menatapnya berbeda...****

 ** **Ia membersihkan tubuh itu secara singkat, menemukan bahwa gadis itu tidak akan bisa lagi berdiri. Ia terhenti saat menemukan kedua kaki yang telah terluka, tulang yang terlihat bengkok dan patah.****

 **"** ** **Bertahanlah..."****

 ** **Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan itu, meski mata gadis itu terlihat seakan sudah menyerah ia tetap memaksanya untuk bertahan. Naruto merobek bagian bajunya yang lain membalut luka di kepala dan lengan.****

 ** **Ia bergerak pelan, mengangkat gadis itu pelan dalam pelukan dan berdiri.****

 ** **Hatinya bergetar saat menyedari betapa banyak luka yang di dapat oleh gadis itu. Hatinya sakit untuk orang lain yang tidak ia kenal, emosi yang tidak di inginkan datang tanpa ia kehendaki.****

 ** **Mengambil tumpuan, Naruto hilang dan muncul di cabang pohon yang tidak jauh bersama dengan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Menyedari betapa merahnya salju itu, menyadari betapa darah telah membasahinya.****

 **"** ** **Bertahanlah..." ia kembali membisikan itu, "Bertahanlah."****

 ** **Saat melompati cabang pohon, sinar bulan datang menerangi... ia menatap gadis itu melihat bagaimana mulut gadis itu terbuka bergetar sakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Naruto hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai melompati cabang yang ada.****

 **"** ** **Kamu akan selamat..."****

* * *

 **"** ** **Bertahanlah..."****

 ** **Saat salju turun, Akeno mulai menyadari bahwa dia sudah merasa semakin berat dalam kesadaran. Tapi kemudian sosok itu datang dan menghampirinya, dia tidak terlalu jelas dalam matanya... tidak tau siapa yang datang padanya, tapi apa yang ia lihat hanyalah mata biru cerah yang menatap khawatir padanya.****

 **"** ** **Bertahanlah..." anak laki-laki itu terus mengulangi hal yang sama... mengapa begitu keras? Dia sudah merasa lelah dengan hidup ini... dia hanya ingin menyerah, dan kenapa pemuda ini memintanya untuk bertahan.****

 ** **Siapa yang akan menantinya?****

 ** **Akeno tidak peduli saat pemuda itu merobek pakaiannya dan membalut tubuhnya dengan kain lain yang terasa lembut di kulit di banding baju lamanya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan dia yang telanjang di depan anak itu... tidak peduli bagaimana anak laki-laki itu memasangkan pakaian yang lain pada tubuhnya.****

 **"** ** **Bertahanlah..." ingin dia membelas, mengapa bertahan?****

 ** **Untuk siapa aku bertahan..****

 ** **Akeno merasa ringan, anak laki-laki itu kuat. Dia tau itu saat anak laki-laki itu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, dia merasa aman saat itu juga... perasaan... dekapan hangat yang mirip dengan pelukan ibunya.****

 ** **Angin mulai berhembus saat dia tau anak laki-laki itu mulai melompat tinggi dan mendarat pelan. Dia merasa sedikit berguncang, namun dekapan lembut itu menenangkan.****

 ** **Mencoba menolak, namun Akeno tidak kuasa...****

 ** **Langkah, dan lompatan. Akeno menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjauh. "Bertahanlah..." Anak itu kembali membisikan, membuat dia bertanya... 'Siapa dia?'****

 ** **Namun pada saat itu dia melihat semuanya. Di bawah sinar bulan, dia melihat wajah dari orang yang menyelamatkannya... orang yang memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan. Dia**** ** **－**** ** **anak lelaki itu mempunyai surai kuning yang mencolok, kulit pucat... mata mata biru cerah yang sama.****

 ** **Tidak terlalu tampan, tidak juga terlalu jelek. Dan ada tiga goresan halus di sana.****

 ** **Membuat dia tertawa di dalam hati, melihat wajah anak lelaki ini..****

 ** **Lebih jauh, menemukan hal lain...****

 ** **Bibirnya bergetar ingin berkata... walau tidak ada yang keluar dari sana. Tetapi matanya basah... dan jauh di dalam hatinya Akeno**** ** **－**** ** **gadis itu berteriak untuk mengucapkan 'Terimakasih Banyak'****

 ** **Akeno tersenyum, dalam kesadarannya yang makin berat.****

 ** **Untuk pertama kalinya, bersama anak laki-laki ini...****

 ** **Dia merasa aman... sangat aman.****

 ** **Flashback End.****

Ini masih di bawah salju walau di tempat yang jauh berbeda. Di depan Gereja Tua yang terbakar hebat, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah yang cantik merangkak pelan, menimbulkan jejak dalam di salju.

Dia menatap ke belakang merasakan sakit saat melihat bangunan itu.

'Teman-teman..'

Dia melangkah, namun terhenti saat sosok asing tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Mata biru cerah, raut wajah yang tidak menunjukkan emosi berarti.

Dan di sampingnya tiba dalam cahaya merah, seorang gadis cantik... dengan rambut merah darah di sana. Dia menyadari tekanan ini... bukanlah milik Manusia. Mereka Iblis.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto berjongkok dan menatap anak laki-laki cantik itu dalam. "Uang... Kekuasaan?"

Ia menatap jauh, namun ucapannya yang terhenti saat anak laki-laki itu tidak menatapnya. Naruto menatap kebelakang menemukan Gereja tua yang telah terbakar dengan hebatnya. "Atau dendam?"

Ia mendapat respo anak lelaki itu menatapnya.

Dan Naruto tersenyum, "Ikutlah dengan kami, aku akan membantumu."

.

.

"Naruto kamu terdengar seperti orang jahat tau..?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Aku bercanda.." ia masih tersenyum. "Tapi serius untuk bagian terakhir." ia menatap anak laki-laki itu yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Pergi-pergi... dasar duren bodoh." Rias mendorong Naruto dan mulai berdiri di depan anak laki-laki cantik itu.

"Perkenalkan Aku Rias Gremory, salah satu dari 72 calon ahli waris Dunia bawah." Rias memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga, gadis itu terlihat berapi-api dan mulai akan melakukan beberapa gerakan berbahaya sebelum Naruto cepat untuk menghentikannya. "Aku akan mengangkat mu sebagai bagian dari keluarga ku, seperti kata Naruto... kamu bisa mewujudkan apapaun... meski tidak semua, tapi bersama sebagai keluarga kita akan mencoba."

Rias berjongkok dan mulai mengenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu.. "Siapa namamu?"

Anak laki-laki itu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun terhenti saat itu juga. "Kiba... hanya Kiba."

Kiba menatap kebelakang, menemukan Naruto yang menatapnya dan terlihat tidak peduli dengan jawabannya. Membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa kamu ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga ku?"

Kiba menatap Rias sejenak sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah Kiba-kun." Rias tersenyum, seperti tidak menyadari keanehan itu. "Kita lihat bidak apa yang cocok untuk mu.."

Dan sinar merah menerangi malam saat itu juga, seorang Kinght telah hadir dalam keluarga Gremory.

* * *

Ok, Don't tell me anything di sini... buat yang bingung bagaimana memanggilnya bisa di panggil **Deemo** kok. tehe~

untuk chap ini Don't tell me anything tidak ingin berbicara banyak karena yaaa begitu deh #plak

buat yang udah reiview fic abal ini Don't tell me anything sangat berterimakasih bangat.. dan maaf ngk bisa balas. ini chap lagi Deemo kerjain pas lagi dalam masa ujian di perkuliahan

ngak tau deh berapa nilainya nanti.. do'akan saja Deemo dapat IP di atas 3 amin :3

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bertemu Sepuluh Elit (I)

Summary : Menjadi Iblis buka keinginannya, berusaha kuat adalah janji munafik yang dia jalaninya. Dan kebenaran atas Ayahnya, adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin untuk dia dengar./ Aku tidak membutuhkan mimpi-mimpi itu, dan aku tidak mengingikan setiap bintang di langit. Cukup bersama dengan kalian aku akan merasa lebih baik..

Warning : ****Chapter 3 masih tidak akan mengikuti alur dari DxD, dan jika ada beberapa TYPO semoga tidak akan menganggu.  
****

* * *

 ** **Usia Naruto dalam chapter 3 adalah 12 tahun.  
****

* * *

Chapter 3 : Bertemu Sepuluh Elit (Bagian Pertama)

* * *

Kegelapan hadir di depan matanya, di bawah kesadarannya sesuatu yang lain terpenjara di dalam tubuhnya berada di sini. Naruto melangkah mencoba mendekati, meski pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah empat bulan yang lalu. Namun ia merasa bahwa apa yang berada di dalam sana masih memanggilnya.

Naruto mendekat, menemukan lebih jauh di depan sana hanya ada gelap.

 **"** ** **Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau datang kemari"****

Tidak berwujud, bukan dia hanya tidak mau menunjukkan wujudnya. Namun Naruto hanya diam menahap dalam kekosongan itu, ia mendekat hingga terhenti oleh jeruji yang menghalangi. "Dulu seseorang memberi tau padaku, bahwa kamu adalah Calon [Ratu Dunia]." Naruto diam, ia masih tidak bisa melihat wujud dari sosok di depannya. "Apa itu?"

 **"** ** **Sebanyak apapun aku menjelaskannya, itu bukan sesuatu yang akan kau pahami."****

Suara yang kembali terdengar, suara gadis kecil yang seperti seusia dengannya... begitu menenangkan.

"Aku akan mencoba, bisakah aku mendengarnya?"

 **"** ** **Untuk apa?"**** suara... dia tidak memiliki wujud yang dapat Naruto lihat. Namun anak laki-laki itu yakin bahwa dengan ia yang sekarang, ia akan mengerti. **"** ** **Mengapa memaksakan terlalu jauh... tentang [Ratu Dunia], itu bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Meski merupakan keberadaan yang kuat setelah Tiga Dewa Naga yang Bodoh...****

 ** **... pada akhirnya aku tetap di kalahkan oleh seorang Manusia."****

Naruto memang tiak bisa melihatnya, namun ia tau apa dan siapaun yang berada di depannya menatapnya sangat penuh dengan emosi.

Suaranya keluar lemah,

"Apakah kamu membenci ku?"

Ia dapat merasakan air di bawah kakinya bergetar. Tapi Naruto diam tetap menatap lurus pada kekosongan itu. Ia bisa merasakannya, ia mengatahui betapa sangat bencinya apa yang ada di dalam sana terhadap dirinya. **"** ** **Ya... aku sangat membenci mu, seberat aku membenci Ayahmu yang angkuh itu! Kalian berdua... kau... dan Namikaze Minato!"****

"Jika kamu sangat membeci ku.." Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan pelan. "Maka seharusnya akupun juga sangat membencimu."

 **"** ** **Kau..."**** Suara itu mengema marah, tidak jelas terlihat namun asap hitam mulai keluar dan mengambil bentuk tangan. Berusaha mengapai Naruto. **"** ** **Kau..."****

"Kamu membunuh kedua orang tua ku." Namun Naruto tidak gentar, gelombang kejut keluar dari tubuhnya. "Duka di dalam hidupku semua di sebabkan oleh mu."

Rantai putih berpitar terang keluar dari tubuhnya, menepis asap hitam itu dan dengan cepat maju, masuk ke dalam jeruji itu. Naruto meringis sakit saat rantai yang memiliki efek suci itu terasa terbakar di tubuhnya yang sekarang telah menolak cahaya. Namun ia tidak mempedulikan itu semua.

Dia merasakan penolakkan di dalam sana, teriakkan sosok di dalam sana makin mengila... teriakkan kasar yang mengema. Namun Naruto tidak peduli, gadis... apapun yang ada di dalam sana.. Calon [Ratu Dunia] itu tidak akan bisa menghindar.

Naruto menjadi waspada, rantainya menengang... sosok itu telah tertangkap. Meski ia tidak bisa melihatnya, ia yakin telah menangkapnya.

 **"** ** **Huh.. pada akhirnya kau akan membunuh ku."**** suara itu tersirat sinis. **"** ** **Sama seperti ayahmu yang angkuh..."****

"Kamu salah," Naruto diam, membiarkan sosok itu mendengarkannya. "... meski semua yang telah terjadi di antara kita, ibu mengatakan pada ku bahwa dendam hanyalah fase pembuka dari penderitaan tak berujung."

"Aku memang membencimu, sangat dalam membenci mu. Tetapi sesuatu yang telah hilang tidak akan pernah kembali... bagaimanapun itu."

 **"** ** **Semua tidaklah mengubah kenyataan bawah aku lah yang menghancurkan hidupmu."**** Naruto diam, ia tidak membalas. **"** ** **Dan Ayahmu lah yang penyebab semua terjadi."****

Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan sinis yang tidak terlihat itu. **"** ** **Ayahmu..."****

"Kita berdua hancur, dan saling membenci... namun di paksa untuk bersama." Naruto melepaskan raitai yang membelenggu sosok itu. Suara rantai yang terdengar bersegesekkan, semua kebali ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia meringis merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengalami luka bakar yang sedikit serius, namun ia tidak peduli. "Kita telah melihat akhir semua ini, jadi kenapa tidak saling mendukun satu sama lain."

Naruto tidak tau bagaimana reaksi sosok itu, tidak suara yang keluar darinya.

"Aku akan kembali, tidak tau kapan akan kembali." Naruto tau dia telah mulai memudar. "Jadi, cobalah untuk memaafkanku. Sebagaimana aku mencoba memaafkanmu."

* * *

"Naruto-kun..."

"Kiba.." Naruto membuka mata saat menyadari kesadarannya telah kembali kepermukaan, ia menatap sejenak menemukan Kiba dengan sebuah pedang besi panjang di tangan. Menatap kebelakang, lebih jauh menemukan banyak boneka kayu yang tumbang terpotong. "Kamu berlatih?"

"Ya, Master meminta ku untuk melatih beberapa gerakan." Kiba tersenyum menatap Naruto, sebuah pedang yang lain tercipta dari ketiadaan.

Dan Naruto hanya menatap pedang yang keluar itu dengan pandangan yang sedikit iri. Pertama bagaimana kau mengetahui bahwa pedang bisa tercipta begitu mudahnya itu terlihat keren. Dan Kiba, begitulah seterusnya mereka memanggil pemuda itu, setelah perengkarnasian yang mudah di lakukan oleh Rias dia datang dan mulai menjadi dari bagian keluarga yang baru.

Dia datang dengan sebagala bakat sebagai seorang ahli pedang yang mungkin jauh melebihi yang semua kira. Sama seperti Naruto, Kiba di ajari lansung oleh ahli pedang terbaik dari dunia bawah. Dan gurunya itu juga salah satu anggota dari peerage keluarga kakaknya. Souji Okita bukan nama yang asing dari mahluk Dunia bawah, seorang mantan Manusia yang menjadi Iblis pada akhir zaman Edo. Dan salah satu Nama yang bersinar setelahnya dalam perang Saudara yang melandai Fraksi Iblis.

Sebagai seorang Kinght terbaik yang di miliki oleh Dunia bawah, Souji Okita adalah sosok yang di hormati lansung oleh Naruto atas semua Ilmu pedang yang Lelaki itu ajarkan. Sama seperti Kiba ia juga memiliki beberapa gaya berpedang milik Soiji Okita, meski tidak memungkiri ia lebih sering mengunakan tekni yang di warisi oleh Keluarga lamanya.

Untuk menghormati, mengenang serpihan yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

"Naruto-kun, menurut mu lebih baik aku mengunakan pedang long sword atau katana seperti master?" Kiba kembali mengeluarkan pedang lainnya, itu sebuah katana sederhana dan tak ada hiasan berarti pada sarungnya, namun bagaiamanapun pedang itu tetap terlihat tajam.

"Itu tergantung, sebagai murid dari Soiji-Sensei tentu kamu tidak akan lepas dari gaya berpedangnya." Naruto duduk dari tidurnya dan menatap Kiba. "Tapi, aku rasa kamu bisa menciptakan gaya sendiri yang cocok bagimu... walau kamu tetap tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari gaya berpedang Soiji-Sensei, karena walau bagaimanapun kamu adalah muridnya."

"Aku mengerti.."

"Baguslah, ini hanya pendapat ku," Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Diskusikan ini dengan Sensei, agar mendapat jalan keluar. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti."

Kiba mengangguk membenarkan, menatap samurai yang di tangan dengan tatapan datar dan menatap Naruto setelahnya. "Terimakasih Naruto."

Dan tebasan pedang datang setelah itu.

Kiba tidak bereaksi apa-apa setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tebasan cepatnya hanya membelah tanah dan menimbulkan debu, dia tidak menemukan Naruto sudahnya.

"Mencari ku?"

Suara itu dingin bagaikan es dan cukup membuatnya merinding, mersakan besi dingin di leher Kiba tahu bahwa Naruto telah berada di belakangnya. Master mengakatakan bahwa kecepatan Naruto adalah kecepatan diluar bagaimana sistem para Iblis bekerja, Naruto bagaimana dia memanggilnya adalah anak angkat lansung dari Keluarga Utama Gremory. Meski bukan pewaris sebenarnya, Naruto tetap mendapat hak yang sama yang hampir setara dengan Rias dalam sistem keluarga.

Meski menolak menjadi Raja, dan memilih menjadi bidak dari Rias. Semua Iblis muda di Kalangan Bangsawan atas tau siapa Naruto Gremory, meski bukan keturunan murni, walau hanya seorang mantan Manusia yang di pungut keberadaannya. Semua Iblis di Dunia Bawah cukup tau dengan keberadaannya yang di kenal sebagai Iblis muda tercepat.

Dan yang terkuat saat ini, ****satu dari sepuluh calon Maou selanjutnya**** yang bahkan Rias sebagai pewaris asli dari Keluarga Gremory tidak bisa menyentuh tempat itu.

 ** **(Disini pada usia ini memang Naruto yang di kenal sebagai Iblis muda tercepat dan terkuat meski tidak sekolah di sekolah bangsawan, Sairaog Bael belum di akui karena insiden ini tepat terjadi dengan waktu pengusirannya. Setelah berlanjut dan sesuai Light Novel dari HS DxD sendiri... gelar itu akan berpindah dan Naruto hanya di kenal sebagai Iblis Muda Tercepat dan Saeraog Sebagai Iblis Muda Terkuat)****

"Tidak terlalu, Naruto-kun." Kiba tersenyum, mengabaikan bilah tajam yang menyentuh lehernya dia tersenyum. "Tiga Dunia, Dunia Atas."

Mata Naruto melebar, dengan cepat ia segera menatap ke atas dan menemukan sebuah Katana yang meluncur jatuh, melesat kearahnya. Dengan cepat, Naruto mengerakkan belatinya menahan pedang yang terjatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Benturan dan bunga api mengaburkan sejenak penglihatannya.

"Dunia Bawah."

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengambil Katana yang terhempas dan menahan tebasan pedang Kiba yang mengarah pada kakinya. Matanya menatap Kiba, sebuah pedang mulai tercipta dari kehampaan... sesatu yang mulai mengambil bentuk melesat ke arahnya.

"Dunia Tengah."

Kiba menutup matanya, Master berkata bahwa teknik ini mampu mengecoh Naruto. Tapi melihat bagaimana eksekusi terakhirnya gagal, dia tau bahwa semua tidak berguna. Di hadapan kecepatan dari seorang Naruto Gremory, harusnya dia sadar bahwa sejak awal dia telah dipermainkan.

Kiba hanya menghela nafas, menatap pedang yang tertancap dalalm di tanah itu dengan tidak berminat.

Sebuah pedang besar muncul di belakang punggungnya, tidak berselang lama sebuah benturan besi terdengar di sana. Kiba menatap kebelakang dan menemukan Naruto yang datar menatapnya, tidak melepaskan pandangan beberapa pedang tercipta dan mulai melesat ke arah Naruto.

Dan hilang dalam sekejap.

Naruto muncul tidak jauh dari tempat terakhir, dapat ia lihat puluhan pedang telah tertancap dalam di tanah. Ia kembali menatap Kiba beberapa pedang mulai tercipta di belakang pemuda itu, beberapa pedang di selimuti energi merah dan bergetar.

"Ini membosankan Kiba," Naruto bersuara merendahkan... dia tersenyum tipis, terlihat angkuh. "Kamu punya yang lain?"

"Coba yang ini Naruto-kun." dengan gerakan jari semua pedang yang tercipta mulai bergerak maju menuju Naruto yang diam.

Naruto mengambil satu pedang yang tertancap di tanah dan mulai menangkis lesatan pedang lainnya. Beberapa terlempar menjauh, namun ia menyadari beberapa pedang yang lain mengambang dan kembali melesat ke arah dirinya.

Kiba melesat maju, sebuah pedang tipis tercipta di tangannya. Dengan kecepatan sebagai Kuda yang dia miliki tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk sampai menuju ke tempat Naruto. Bisa dia rasakan bahwa Naruto sedikit terkejut dan tidak mendunganya, namun Kiba hanya bisa mengeram saat pedangnya bahkan kembali tidak menyentuh tubuh Naruto, anak itu kembali hilang dalam teleportasi miliknya.

Pupil Kiba melebar saat menyadari tubuhnya membeku untuk sesaat, merasakan hawa dingin dia tahu Naruto telah berada di belakang sana. Dalam hitungan detik efek beku itu hilang, dengan cepat dia membentuk pedang raksasa dan melesatkannya kebelakang untuk menebas hebat Naruto.

Namun Naruto menahan tebasan itu dengan mudah dengan pisau belati miliknya, tapi Kiba tidak memperhatikan. Apa yang berada dalam pandangannya adalah sebuah bola air kecil di ujung jari Naruto.

"Oh sial.."

Ledakkan kecil tercipta, Kiba terlempar cukup jauh hingga menabrak pohon. Tubuhnya basah, namun tidak terdapat luka berarti. Dia mendengus, Naruto melakukannya lagi... bola kecil seukuran kelereng itu cukup kuat untuk membuat Manusia dewasa pingsan, tapi mengingat dirinya yang sekarang adalah Iblis dia tidak menerima kerusakkan apapun selain terdorong oleh daya ledaknya.

"Kamu kena lagi dengan trik yang sama Kiba." Naruto berdiri di sana tubuhnya juga basah akibat efek ledakkan itu, dia tertawa di sana menatap Kiba yang mencoba berdiri kembali.

"Apanya yang tertipu, kamu membekukan tubuhku." Kiba berdiri, dia masih merasa tidak terima di kalahkan dengan trik yang sama berulang-ulang. Semua pedang yang berada di tangan dan di taman Kastil Gremory telah hilang dari kenyataan.

Dia berjalan, membuka bajunya dan mengeringkannya.

"Tidak selamanya, aku tidak bisa membekukan sesuatu untuk selamanya." Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Semakin besar suatu mahluk, semakin kecil bagiku waktu untuk membekukannya."

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Kuda baru Rias?" Sirzechs menatap halaman Kastil belakang Gremory melalui jendela. Mata yang menatap setengah, melihat semua yang ada termasuk pertarungan singkat antara Naruto dan Kiba yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan Soiji berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kiba memiliki bakat yang sangat tinggi sebagai seorang Kinght, bersama dengan Sacred Gear yang dia miliki. Saya yakin ia memiliki potensi yang tidak terbatas." Soiji mengucapkan itu dengan santai, tetapi mata pria itu tidak menatap Kiba sedikitpun, tetapi sosok lain yang memutar-mutar belati di tangannya. "Tapi mengingat lawannya saat ini adalah satu dari sepuluh calon Maou selanjutnya, dia tidak beruntung dalam kondisinya saat ini."

"Naruto.." Sirzechs menatap adik angkatnya itu dengan dalam. "Sayang dia tidak menginginkan menjadi Raja, dan memilih menjadi salah satu bidak Rias."

"Apapun itu, saya rasa Naruto-sama memiliki alasannya tersendiri." Soiji tersenyum dan menutup matanya, "Saya dengar Kepemilikan dari Kursi ke-empat telah berganti."

Ucapan itu membuat Sirzechs melirik Soiji sejenak sebelum kembali menatap halaman yang ada. "Itu benar, dari kepemilikan sebelumnya yang turun. Kepemilikan Bangku ke-empat saat ini adalah Katerea Leviathan, keturunan Maou Leviathan yang asli. Seorang anak berbakat dari golongan Maou lama."

Sirzechs mengungkapkan hal tersebut seperti mengingat sesuatu yang baru terjadi kemarin. "dia gadis yang sangat berbakat, di dalam keluarga Leviathan sendiri gadis itu di juluki sebagai ****Ikan Laut Dalam****." Maou Lucifer saat ini memijit keningnya sendiri dan kembali berkata. "Dia terlihat sangat membenci Maou saat ini dan semua keturunannya, aku bisa melihat dalam matanya bagaimana ambisinya untuk merebut apa yang hilang dari keluarganya...

... aku bisa melihat semuanya, dan betapa sangat besarnya kebencian gadis ini kepada Leviathan saat ini."

"Waktu mungkin akan mengubahnya, jika gadis itu bisa mempertahankan posisi bangku ke-empat hingga hari itu tiba. Dia mungkin bisa kembali menjadi Leviathan selanjutnya."

Sirzechs menatap Soiji, namun dia tidak mengungkapkan apa-apa.

"Ku dengar, empat kursi lainnya masih kosong," Soiji kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Tidak adakah keinginan bagi anda untuk mengikut sertakan Rias ke dalam sepuluh kursi elit itu?"

"Meski aku Maou sekalipun, penentuan seorang ahli waris dapat menjadi satu dari sepuluh calon Maou selanjutnya itu di luar kekuasaan kami. Semua telah di atur oleh dewan dan para tetua dari masing-masing keluarga." Sirzechs membalik menghadap Soiji dan mulai mengambil laporan yang ada. "Tidak mudah untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran sepuluh elit itu. Kau haruslah seorang monster untuk dapat menduduki salah satu bangku tersebut dan mempertahankannya."

"Dan Naruto adikku adalah monster dari semua monster yang berdiam di sana."

Soiji tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu, dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam yukatanya dan mulai meletakkannya di atas meja. Itu sebuah surat dengan lambang yang telah sangat di kenal oleh Sirzechs, menarik perhatian dari pekerjaannya. "Ini baru datang tadi pagi, bukan hak ku untuk memeriksanya bukan?"

Lelaki yang menjadi Maou saat ini mengambil dan membacanya, terdiam sejenak sebelum mulai menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang ada di sana?"

"Para Dewa memutuskan siapa yang akan mengisi posisi ke-tujuh dan ke-delapan." Sirzechs tidak menatap Soiji, tatapannya masih memandang lurus akan surat tersebut.

"Hahaha... ini tidak biasa." Soiji tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, walaupun ini bukan hal yang lucu sama sekali. "Biasanya mereka akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menduduki satu kursi, ini bersamaan?"

"Sirzechs-sama, katakan padaku... siapa pemilik kursi ke-tujuh, jika dia seorang pecundang... kursi itu pasti akan hilang dari tangannya dalam waktu seminggu."

Sirzechs meremas surat itu sebelum hilang tertelan dalam energi yang membuat dia terkenal. "Keturunan asli dari Keluarga Lucifer, Vali Lucifer."

Tawa itu hilang dan berganti dengan wajah serius, "Ini agak menakutkan para keturunan Maou asli bahkan mencoba ikut berkompentisi dalam hal ini."

Sirzechs berucap pelan. "Iya.."

"Sepertinya golongan Maou lama sangat menginginkan kekuasaan kembali ke tangan mereka, hingga mengutus ahli waris mereka muncul setelah menghilang sekian lama setelah perang saudara." Soiji mengungkapkan itu dengan santai, ingin merogoh sake yang berada di dalam yukatanya. Tapi melihat bagaimana Kingnya terlihat tidak senang dia merasa mengetahui sesuatu. "Dan siapa yang menduduki kursi ke-delapan."

"Rias Gremory..." untuk sesaat Soiji merasa senang, tetapi saat mendengar lanjutannya. "... dan Sona Sitri."

"Ap-apa?" Soiji kembali bertanya, seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan dia ketahui. "Bagaimana mungkin dua orang bisa menduduki satu bangku yang sama? Apa para Dewan sudah kehilangan akal?"

"Ini tidak bisa dipungkiri, mengingat bagaimana imbangnya Rias dan Sona dalam mata para dewan pengisian untuk posisi kursi selanjutnya tidak bisa di lakukan." Sirzechs menhela nafas panjang dan menatap Soiji. "Sejujurnya aku secara pribadi tidak ingin Rias ikut dalam hal seperti ini. Sepuluh kursi elit merupakan tiket bagi siapapun untuk bisa memengang kekuasaan Mekai setelah era kami berakhir."

"Apa yang berada di dalam sini, tidak seperti yang terlihat. Banyak hal kotor yang beada di sini." Sirzechs menutup mata, berfikir bagaimana ini akan terjadi kedepan. "Aku tidak khawatir jika itu Naruto, tetapi Rias... dia belum siap untuk ini."

"Aku sangat memahami ini Sirzechs-sama, tapi mengingat bagaimana antusiasnya Rias-sama untuk memasuki lingkaran para elit ini demi mengejar Naruto-sama. Cepat atau lambat kabar ini akan sampai juga pada telinganya."

"Aku tahu akan hal itu, untuk itu aku akan menulis surat pada dewan untuk menunda pengujian siapa yang pantas untuk kursi ke-delapan," Sirzechs mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan mulai menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Sampai kapan Anda akan menundanya?"

Gerakan pena itu terhenti sejenak, namun Sirzechs tersenyum kosong menatap kertas tersebut dan mulai kembali menulis. "Entahlah... aku tidak tahu, mungkin sampai Rias cukup Dewasa dan memahami betapa gelapnya lingkaran sepuluh elit itu."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mengunakan gaya pedang Ortodox."

"Aku rasa gaya berpedang itu terlalu kaku, tidak fleksibel... " Naruto menatap Kiba dan tersenyum memberikan pendapatnya. "Jika aku seorang Assassin, mengunakan gaya pedang seperti itu akan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri."

Kiba memengang dagunya, "Aku tahu itu, tetapi rasanya aku cukup berpengalaman bila menghadapi gaya bertarung Assassinate nantinta." Kiba tersenyum dan menatap Naruto, sebuah belati muncul dari ketiadaan dan digenggamnya. "Kamu bisa nanti mengajariku gaya bertarungmu Naruto?"

"Tentu, tidak masalah dengan itu."

Kiba menghilangkan belati di tangannya, beberapa Maid mendatangi mereka dan memasangkan beberapa helaian pakaian mewah untuk mereka kenakan. Hari ini adalah salah satu dari hari penting bagi Rias Gremory, pasalnya pada hari ini... para pewaris dari masing-masing keluarga atas di perbolehkan untuk membawa Peerage mereka masing-masing.

Meski Rias tidak peduli dengan tujuan pembawaan Peerage ini, baginya membawa anggota keluarganya adalah hal yang berbeda. Terlebih jika bertemu dengan anggota peerage temannya, Rias rasanya tak sabar ingin bertanding dengan mereka.

"Bagaiaman dengan kapak Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya menatap bingung pada Kiba. "Jangan tanya padaku soal itu, Kapak bukan gayaku."

Naruto menatap bagaimana stelan pakaian yang di dominasi warna putih melekat pada tubuhnya, ini cukup terlihat bagus jika ia melihat dari depan cermin. Beberapa belati telah tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya, semua terlihat cukup baik... kecuali untuk Akeno yang terus bersembunyi menatapnya dari kejahuan.

Naruto bingung, dia tidak mengerti dengan gadis itu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Bukan apa-apa Kiba."

* * *

"Akeno, kamu memperhatiakan apa?" Rias dengan gaun merah berjalan mendekati Akeno yang bersebunyi di balik tiang besar kasti, terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Ahhh.. Rias-sama..." Akeno gugup ketahuan, wajahnya merah namun dengan cepat gadis itu menunduk dan mengcengkram roknya gugup. "Ti-tidak... tidak ada."

"Apaan sih yang kamu lihat?" Rias menaikkan alisnya penasaran, dan mulai ikut memperhatikan.

Gadis merah itu ikut mengintip dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang bercermin seorang diri, dan tidak berselang lama Kiba datang menghampiri. "Naruto?"

Rias menatap Akeno heran. "Kamu mengintip Naruto?"

"Bu-bukan.." Akeno menjadi panik sendiri... dia megenggam tangan Rias cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Owhh... ok aku mengerti Akeno.." sejenak Rias masih penasaran, namun melihat Akeno gadis itu memilih untuk menyerah saja.

* * *

"Hari ini ada berbagai kegiatan, para bangsawan akan datang degan peerage mereka." Rias berucap senang dan menatap Kiba dan Akeno, mengabaikan Naruto yang masih tertinggal jauh di belakang berbicara dengan kakaknya. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian semua pada teman-teman ku terutama Sona."

"Sona Sitri, salah satu dari Pewaris Keluarga 72 Pilar." Kiba bertanya, Rias menatap Kiba dan mengangguk. "Jadi Rias-sama dan Sona-sama bersekolah di tempat yang sama yah."

"Ya, kamu benar sekali Kiba. Di Dunia bawah hanya ada satu Sekolah dan itu sangat besar."

"Aku tidak sabar," Kiba tersenyum seraya menutup matanya. "Apa kita juga akan bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Mereka?" Rias dan Akeno bertanya secara bersamaan dengan tidak mengerti.

"Mereka," Kiba kembali mengulang ucapannya, namun pandangannya dengan cepat tertuju pada Naruto. "Salah satu pemilik Kursi Elit, calon penerus Maou selanjutnya."

"Benarkah itu?" Akeno terlihat antusias, tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto yang masih berbicara dengan Sirzechs-sama. Setelah cukup lama tinggal di kasti Gremory, gadis itu cukup mengetahui betapa populernya setiap orang yang menduduki lingkaran Elit itu. Dan Naruto termasuk di dalamnya. "Aku dengar pagi ini pemilik Kursi ke-tujuh sudah di tentukan,"

"Ya, aku juga dengar..." Kiba cepat membalas. "Kabarnya dia adalah keturunan dari Keluarga Lucifer sendiri."

"Ahh... semoga dia tidak akan merebut posisi Naruto-kun." suara Akeno terdengar cemas.

Kiba kembali menatap Naruto, mengingat semua pertarungan yang mereka jalani. "Aku ragu akan hal itu, namun bukan berarti tidak mungkin."

"Ahh~"

"Tapi aku yakin, Naruto-kun pasti berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan posisinya." Kiba tersenyum, tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih anggota keluarga barunya itu.

"Ya ya ya... kalian berdua bicarakanlah si Duren Bego itu terus." Suara Rias terdengar masuk dalam perakapan dua peeragenya itu, gadis itu terlihat cemberut mengdengar kabar pagi yang tidak ingin dia dengar itu.

Akeno dan Kiba tertawa kecil mendapati bagaimana ekspresi Rias.

Akeno tau bagaiaman ambisi Rias untuk memasuki lingkaran elit itu, meski dia juga memiliki keinginan di hati untuk menjadi salah satu dari sepuluh elit itu. Gadis itu cepat sadar itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah dia capat, cukup lama tinggal di Mekai membuat dia tau betapa kuatnya semua yang menduduki lingkatan Elit itu.

"Aku yakin Rias-sama juga akan segera memasuki lingkaran elit itu," Kiba tersenyum mencoba menghibur. "Masih ada tiga kursi lagi sebelum penuh."

"Terimakasih Kiba," Rias tersenyum, namun dengan cepat kembali cemberut. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin, memasuki Lingkaran Elit adalah impian setiap Iblis di sekolah ku... itu akan sangat sulit hanya untuk mendapatkan satu kursi saja.."

"Akkrrr... kenapa harus si Lucifer itu yang mendapat kuris ke-tujuh, kenapa bukan aku saja..."

Kiba tersenyum kecut, melihat bagaiamana kelakuan Rias.

"Jika kamu mau, kamu bisa menduduki kursi pertama saat ini juga."

"Naruto?!" Rias terdiam, mendapat Naruto yang sudah berada di sampingnya... tersenyum untuknya seperti biasa. "Apakah kamu menginginkan tempat ku?"

"Jangan menghina ku Naruto!" Rias berteriak kecil dan menginjak kaki Naruto, mengabaikan bagaimana pemuda itu merintih pelan dan menatap Rias yang mulai menaiki kereta kuda di ikuti oleh Akeno.

"Naruto-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ahh... Aku baik-baik saja Kiba, ayo pergi."

* * *

 **Penjelasan Singkat**

Pemilik dari Sepuluh Kursi Elit. (Calon Penganti Mou Selanjutnya)

\- Kursi Pertama (Lucifer) pemilik : Naruto Gremory (Namikaze)

\- Kursi Ke-dua (Beezelbub) pemilik : Seekvaira Agares

\- Kursi ke-tiga (Asmodeus) pemilik : Raiser Phenex

\- Kursi ke-empat (Leviathan) pemilik : Katerea Leviathan

\- Kursi ke-lima pemilik : Magdaran Bael

\- Kursi ke-enam pemilik : Shalba Beezelbub

 ** **-**** Kursi ke-tujuh pemilik : Vali Lucifer

\- Kursi ke-delapan pemilik : Rias Gremory & Sona Sitri (Belum di putuskan)

\- Kursi ke-sembilan pemilik : __Belum ada.__

\- Kursi ke-sepuluh pemilik : __Belum ada.__

 _ _Ada beberapa perubahan dalam Fic ini di banding dengan Alur asli dari Light Novel HS DXD, contohnya__

 _ _1\. Para golongan Maou lama memilih menghilang bersembunyi di dalam gelapnya Dunia Bawah dan menerima kekalahan mereka di banding berusaha memberontak terhadap pemerintahan saat ini.__

 _ _2\. Anggota Dewan Iblis di isi oleh para tetua Iblis dan setiap Kepala Keluarga 72 Pilars termasuk dari Golongan pendukung Maou lama.__

 _3._ _Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beezelbub, dan Vali Lucifer. Di sini **Deemo**_ _membuat perubahan dengan menyesuaikan usia mereka sebaya atau setahun/dua tahun lebih tua dari Rias dan Peeragenya demi kepentingan cerita._

 _4\. Kaos Brigade dan antek-anteknya masih akan tetap ada, karena Fanfiction ini tidak akan bisa terlepas sepenuhnya dari DXD original._

 _5\. Kekuatan 10 Elit sangatlah kuat, jadi wajar apabila Naruto dengan mudah mengalahkan Kiba._

 _6\. Peerage Rias akan lengkap sesuai dengan urutan Original DxD, **Deemo** cuma akan mengubah alur bagaimana mereka bergabung._

 _7\. Lingkaran Elit memiih bibit Iblis Muda unggul tidak melihat dari latas belakang apapun. Tidak peduli jika itu keturunan 72 pilars atau keturunan Maou sekaligus, jika tidak memenuhi syarat namamu tidak akan ada di sana._

 _8\. Pemilihan bagi calon Pewaris, atau Iblis muda dari golongan manapun untuk menjadi Elit sangat sulit dan sangat ketat dan penuh dengan perdebatan. biasanya membutuhkan waktu dua-lima tahun untuk memilih kanidat yang akan menduduki Kursi selanjutnya setelah ada kanidat yang terpilih._

 _9\. Lingkaran sepuluh Elit, sangat di istimewakan oleh karena itu setiap hari pasti ada pertandingan untuk memperebutkannya. Baik di dalam Lingkaran Elit itu sendiri maupun di luar Lingkaran. Dan ada aturan lain tentang tatacara memperebutkannya, semua akan di jelaskan pada chapter depan._

* * *

 ** _ _Hallo di sini Deemo kembali untuk pembaca setia, begitu libur Kuliah datang adalah hal yang menyenangkan terutama untuk Mahasiswa pemalas seperti Deemo. Main Game, makan, main Game lagi, dan tidur adalah rutinitas sehari-hari.__**

 ** _ _semoga berat badan Deemo tidak naik karena ini.__**

 ** _ _tapi mengingat bagaimana Deemo mengkhawatirkan Nilai, membuat aktifitas itu terganggu dan Deemo merasa tidak berminat menyentuh Game lagi T-T__**

 ** _ _untuk menghilangkan kegalauan akan Nilai, Deemo mendapat berkah dan jadilah cerita ini dalam 25 menit.__**

 ** _ _semua blum di edit dan ini apa adanya. tehe~__**

 ** _ _Moho di beri tau bila ada kesalahan nantinya.__**

 ** _ _dan jangan lupa Reviewnya jika kalian merasa cerita ini menarik dan ingin mempercepat kelanjutannya.__**

 ** _ _Review + Fav + Foll = Semangat juang bagi Deemo untuk melanjutkan Fanfic sedehana ini.__**


End file.
